


Dazzle Me

by walshbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Model Alec, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Magnus, alternative universe, how do i even tag this uhhhhhhh ?????, its just gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshbane/pseuds/walshbane
Summary: When model!Alec meets photographer!Magnus at a photo shoot, gay stuff happens.





	Dazzle Me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm the best at summaries y'all. also follow me on tumblr @isobel-no please and thank you

The world of modelling was hardly a world that welcomed you with open arms. More often than not in fact, it was like a dragon hurling several balls of fire at your head until you find your knight in shining armor to protect you. Even then, the knight usually fails and you’re still left out for the killing. And unfortunately, Alec Lightwood knew this better than anyone else. And he had learnt it the hard way. 

He had come to New York with his parents, Maryse and Robert, and his sister, Isabelle, when he was ten. His father had landed a new job in the city and his sister was an aspiring actress, leaving him to explore the area mostly on his own. He spent the next two years seemingly being followed by billboards with modelling companies advertised on them, requesting male models for photoshoots. Unsurprisingly, his parents were hardly the most encouraging of people when he suggested the idea to them; boys his age weren't supposed to be subjected to bright lights and paparazzi. 

But out of rebellious teenage nature and Isabelle's sheer excitement, he applied to be part of an agency. The next three years of his life consisted of him chasing photoshoots around New York, often without his parent’s knowledge. He landed himself a manager soon after and learnt how to make himself presentable towards companies. Even since then that’s what his life had been like. An endless loop of failed photoshoots and being shoved into dressing rooms to try on a series of tight fitting clothing.

Alec darted his head up from behind the piece of paper "Underwear?" Complained Alec "Really Neil?" 

"Yes, really Alec. You're a model, you should learn to take what you get. Besides you're twenty-two, time isn't gonna be on your side soon so grab these opportunities while you can,” Neil replied, guiding Alec down long corridor, nodding at people he walked past. 

Alec stopped to study the next page of the folder Neil handed him for a second. He only looked up when he read who was photographing him "Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane is my photographer for the shoot?" 

Neil arched an eyebrow at Alec’s surprise "Yes, and don't start complaining when he arrives, getting him here was hardly easy and took a lot of time and money. Although, strangely enough, he seemed partially interested when I mentioned you. Do you know him in anyway, any history between the two of you?" 

“Err no, I’ve never met him before, only seen his work online. He’s an amazing photographer.”

Neil glanced at him sceptically, before continuing to lead him down the corridor and reeling off what he should act like, how to speak and who was there. Any attention Alec had beforehand was completely gone as he let Neil’s voice fade into mumbled, incoherent noise. Magnus Bane? Magnus Bane knew him? Throughout his entire career, he could count the number of times someone knew of him- and wanted to work with him- on one hand. He was still just a ghost, floating through the industry until he lands a big break. Most companies were looking for models that had some heart-breaking backstory that they can sell to the tabloids when they become a media success. Alec hardly had one; the most interesting thing that had ever happened to him was when he got beaten up for kissing a boy just before his family moved to New York and left in the school yard until a teacher spotted him and called his parents. The media doesn’t exactly jump on stories like that.

But Magnus Bane? Whether he was purely working him for story purposes or out of the kindness of his heart Alec would never know. Often Magnus was portrayed both ways online. He’s been known to dig up dirt about models, and destroy their career within a week, that have merely knocked him while he was eating (Alec knew the girl that did that. She hasn’t been hired since and the last he heard of her, she had left New York and gone to live somewhere in the UK under a new identity). On the contrary, he often helped aspiring models with their rise to fame. Statistically if you worked with Magnus Bane, your chances of becoming famous would skyrocket and there would be endless media attention waiting for you at your doorstep. It was the life that Alec Lightwood had dreamed of going home and telling his family about. 

“So, are you gonna stand there gawping like an idiot or are you going to introduce yourself to him?” Neil asked, grabbing Alec’s attention. Alec jerked his head up to see that he had somehow made his way into his dressing room. Lines of clothing hung on racks pushed against the wall and mirrors with lights loosely draped around them lined the opposite side, makeup and hair products sprawled across the tables. In front of him stood Magnus Bane, a smirk painted on his face.

“Oh, hi.” Alec saw Neil shoot him a look “I’m Alec Lightwood.” He outstretched his hand towards Magnus “And you are Magnus Bane, my photographer for today?”

He felt Neil’s eyes on him as he shook Magnus hand “Yep, that’s me. Oh and you can just call me Magnus. Magnus Bane sounds a bit too formal for what we’re doing today.” 

Neil coughed and Alec retracted his hand, a blush making its way onto his face. 

“Would you like to follow me Magnus and I’ll show you the set?” Neil asked, making wild hand gestures and plastering a smile on his face.

“Actually, I would like to have a word with Alexander. Alone.” His eyes met Neil’s in a way that screamed Magnus Bane. It was a look that would get him where he wanted, when he wanted. Alec ignored the dirty look Neil dealt him before he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as the door shut, Magnus dropped himself down onto a sofa and patted the space next to him, an invitation that Alec was wary to take. However much he respected Magnus Bane, his flirting was something Alec wished he wouldn’t have to deal with. That was the main flaw of working with the best photographer in New York- he flirts with _everyone_ , man, women, single or not didn’t matter to him. In most magazines, he was dubbed as a lothario, a cheater of some sorts. And however attractive the photographer, who was still looking at him expectantly, was, Alec didn’t want to be a name added to the long list of Magnus’ exes on Wikipedia. 

Avoiding any other ideas popping into his head, Alec sat down next him. He noted that he was slightly taller than the other boy, which rarely ever happened with Magnus Bane. Although, Alec could only guess that he was only taller by a couple inches so it wasn’t much of a win.

An arm looped around Alec shoulder to pull their bodies closer. Alec kept his gaze away the place where their knees brushed against each other, instead choosing to meet Magnus’ for the first time. Those eyes. Those fucking eyes. So, those were the eyes that everyone fell in love with. At a glance, Alec had never been able to tell why everyone raved about Magnus’ eyes. He never viewed them as anything special or original; they were just brown eyes after all. But after catching them for a second, Alec found himself encapsulated by those brown orbs. He wanted to grab Magnus’ face in his hands and stare into those eyes for hours and watch them as they slip shut and open again. He’d heard that you can easily drown in blue eyes, but Alec swore Magnus’ eyes were like the ocean, pulling him in and keeping a hold on him.

“You’re staring,” Magnus whispered. Alec ducked his head as the blush returned to his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled. 

“You should get ready.” When Alec looked at him with a blank face, Magnus sighed and brought his hands up to cup Alec’s face “Your photoshoot. You know, the entire reason why we’re both here.” Magnus gestured between them both, which caused Alec to blink a couple times before shifting away from the other boy and backing himself into the far corner of the sofa. How long had he been sitting there with Magnus? Was Neil just standing outside with his ear pressed to the door listening to everything?

Alec stood up sharply, his skin burning from where Magnus had held his face. It had been so gentle yet the aftermath was like fire eating away at his skin. He jerked his head feverishly, scanning the room for whatever clothing he had to wear. He spied the clothing rack and immediately made his way over to it, pushing shirt after shirt to find what he was looking for. What was he looking for though? Granted, there was only so much underwear on the rack but which brand? Which colour? In his mad frenzy, he almost forgot there was another person in the room until a voice that wasn’t his spoke up.

“Do you want me to go?” 

Alec snapped around to find Magnus directly behind him, a few inches at the most separating them. The other boy’s breath was tickling his lips and he could see that Magnus wasn’t even bothering to look at his eyes. There was a vague smell of cologne on him that Alec couldn’t help but breath in.

“I mean, I can stay if you want,” Magnus said, his hands brushing at the base of Alec’s shirt “If it makes you feel calmer.” 

“I’m- I mean, I wouldn’t-”

“Alec!” 

Both men turned their heads towards the door. The handle was being jigged up and down frantically, and the banging sound of a fist colliding with the wood reverberated around the small room. Alec and Magnus froze, their eyes widening. Up until that moment, Alec had never felt like he needed a lock of his dressing room door, but with the sheer ecstasy that Magnus’ presence was giving him, he extremely thankful of its existence. 

“Mr Bane! I need to speak with you!” Neil shouted, hitting the door once more.

Magnus groaned and looked back at Alec, who was averting his gaze from the photographer all together.

“You should go,” Whisper Alec, pushing Magnus off him gently “Neil doesn’t like to be kept waiting- even if you are Magnus Bane.”

Alec noticed a smile twitch at the corner Magnus’ mouth and he couldn’t stop his breath catching in his throat when Magnus leaned forwards.

“I guess we’ll have to continue this conversation elsewhere then,” Magnus hummed.

 _Jesus this guy_. Alec nodded and scrubbed his hands over his face. His entire body had gone cold once Magnus stepped away and he was actively fighting the urge to draw the man back in.

Purely for warmth. Obviously.

His eyes followed Magnus to the door, half expecting for Magnus to turn around and wink at him. But that never happened, and Alec watched as Magnus’ head disappeared into the hallway.

And Alec was left standing alone, the stupidly tiny room feeling massive.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i originally wrote this back in september and i can't be arsed to proof read it okay i'm lazy.


End file.
